Spin that track!
by RoyalADK
Summary: A collection of songs, given a Mario format, songs will vary, but may be on the darker side.
1. King for a Day

**Similar to my friend Pollyannamother3, I am doing a song-style fanfic series. However, expect a lot darker songs, with a lot darker themes. Characters like Isaac, Jay, and other ocs will be featured, but will try and keep as close to traditional as I can. You may request songs/characters/themes, but keep them pg-13 (T) and below. First one up, Isaac and Pierce the Veil's song** _ **King for a day.**_ **This song's main theme in relation to Isaac is insanity. Tell me how well that went, k? Also, no, no I will not being doing the radio edited versions. Cuz this only warrants a T rating, K?**

 _Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge?_

 _I bet you never had a Friday night like this_

Isaac cackled, black and red flickered in his eyes, wings, once glowing white, now torn, dirty and black. He felt nothing, saw pain, and heard music. It was all he needed. Tonight would be one of bloodshed. His form, overtaken by black energies, warped into a slimmer figure, a black cloak hanging off of them, hands skeletal, eyes blank and missing. His hair was held back by a red ribbon. There were tatters in the now red clothing.

Dimentio took a step back. This wasn't the innocent child, entranced by stars, from before. This was a murderer. The definition of Shinigami, a killer, and those who lead others to their deaths. Dimentio scowled under the mask. This thing was nothing more than a nuisance in his way.

 _Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands_

 _I take a look up at the sky and I see red_

 _Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy_

 _Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide_

 _Everything red_

It lunged, a knife in its hand. It was met with pulses of magic, and together, Dimentio and the old and long forgotten monster performed the ancient dance, dating back years before it existed. The dance of Death. Elegant twirls, daring swipes, lunges, beams, clones. It was a performance for only their eyes. A performace that would leave them both weak.

 _Please, won't you push me for the last time_

 _Let's scream until there's nothing left_

The thing screamed, causing Dimentio to clutch his ears. It had audiokinesis, apparently. Another problem that couldn't be dealt with; just great. The thing lunged, as Dimentio barely turned out of its way. It was fast, he'd give it that. But it was weaker than him, after all. He'd win, and it'd be out of the way. All a part of his plan.

 _So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore_

 _The thought of you's no fucking fun_

 **Kill him...** Isaac's own thoughts murmured as the monster went wild. Isaac wanted this too. Isaac wanted a fight, a fight that could leave him breathless. It'd give him just that. That was it's intention as well. To kill, and get out. That was all. But it's strength was fading, just like Dimentio's.

 _You want a martyr, I'll be one_

 _Because enough's enough, we're done_

Both the thing and Isaac roared at the same time, creating and even more voluminous sound. It wasn't ear splitting, but it did the job. They'd die to protect the others, and that's what they'd do.

 _You told me think about it, well I did_

 _Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_

 _I'm tired of begging for the things that I want_

 _I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor_

Isaac was done. Isaac was done with being pushed over by the older kids, by people like Dimentio. The thing knew it too. It made a happy sounding noise, internally, to calm the raging storm, as it faded into a numb feeling.

 _The thing I think I love_

 _Will surely bring me pain_

 _Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame_

Isaac was famous, anyone could give him that much. But he was paranoid too. Paranoid he'd fail, he'd die and no one would be left to stop the jester. That wouldn't happen. He wanted to win. He would win. He was drunk on power. _**Megalomania.**_ The lust and desire for power. Isaac had it, but not in huge amounts, like Dimentio.

 _Three cheers for throwing up_

 _Pubescent drama queen_

 _You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late_

Dimentio felt sick, one of the blows had struck. He knew now what the creature's main power, and most dangerous skill was. He felt stupid, almost drunk, but surfacing as he was hit with the realization

 _ **This thing can accelerate the time it'd take a body to decay or die. It is Death incarnate.**_

That thing was Death, borrowing the physical form of a child, almost. Power hummed in the air, and Dimentio felt like this could be the end it he didn't hurry.

 _Scream until there's nothing left_

 _So sick of playing, I don't want to anymore_

 _The thought of you's no fucking fun_

 **Kill him...** Isaac's own thoughts murmured as the monster went wild. Isaac wanted this too. Isaac wanted a fight, a fight that could leave him breathless. It'd give him just that. It heard everything twice over, and kept smiling.

 _You want a martyr I'll be one_

 _Because enough's enough, we're done_

Both the thing and Isaac roared at the same time, creating and even more voluminous sound. It wasn't ear splitting, but it did the job. They'd die to protect the others, and that's what they'd do.

 _You told me think about it, well I did_

 _Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_

 _I'm tired of begging for the things that I want_

 _I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor_

Isaac was done. Isaac was done with being pushed over by the older kids, by people like Dimentio. The thing knew it too. It made a happy sounding noise, internally, to calm the raging storm, as it faded into a numb , that feeling was back, a repeat.

 _Imagine living like a king someday_

 _A single night without a ghost in the walls_

 _And if the bass shakes the earth underground_

 _We'll start a new revolution now_

 _(Now! Alright here we go)_

Isaac felt like a king. No horrors lurking in his mind, no bad memories, he could hear the base pumping in his ear. A revolution and revelation.

 _Hail Mary, forgive me_

 _Blood for blood, hearts beating_

 _Come at me, now this is war!_

Isaac could feel their hearts beat in sync. Those he wished to protect, his own, and Death's. Death raised their hand, and made a 'Come at me' gesture, before the battle exploded in to liveliness again.

 _Fuck with this new beat_

 _Oh!_

Isaac chuckled, the beat of the song was messing with his head, making him dizzier, and more drunk on it. It was enticing him, dragging him away, but Death lead him back. It was all messing with him.

 _Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein_

 _I was just a product of the street youth rage_

Isaac, born into fighting, raised with it, and born with fear, he knew his veins were not only dry, but useless. They were just there for show.

 _Born in this world without a voice or say_

 _Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain_

He had no choice, but he rolled with it. He was caught, but it was the kind he liked.

 _I know you well but this ain't a game_

 _Blow the smoke in diamond shape_

 _Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace_

Isaac closed his eyes, as he felt and arm around the body pull them back.

 _You told me think about it, well I did_

 _Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_

 _I'm tired of begging for the things that I want_

 _I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor_

Isaac didn't want to feel. He just wanted to sleep, but at the same time, _**he wanted to win.**_ He didn't care either way. It was confusing, but he didn't mind.

 _Imagine living like a king someday_

 _A single night without a ghost in the walls_

 _We are the shadows screaming take us now_

He could hear screaming, but didn't care, he was free, free from the pain and agony,

 _We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground_

 _Shit_

He opened his eyes, groaning in pain, as he awoke in his own dimension, dragged back by his caretaker. He just wanted to sleep.


	2. Stronger than you (Isaac Vers)

**These are fan made lyrics, a parody of Sans and Chara's versions of Stronger than you.**

 _Here we are again..._

 _Just me and you jester, right?!_

Isaac's head snapped up, as he growled low in his throat, his form seeming to glitch and distort, changing to reflect his emotions. How DARE Dimentio kill his friends. How dare he drag everything from him. This was the end of it all.

 _With your magic, your flashing eyes_

 _You'd better be prepared because soon..._

 _Your last hour strikes!_

Isaac chuckled, gesturing for Dimentio to take a step forward, to fight him. He wasn't afraid, not now, not any more. He felt empowered, his friends' souls brewing within him, as he drew upon their power, and smirked.

 _Turnaround kid, it'd be a crime,_

 _If I had to go back on the promise that I made for you,_

 _so don't step over that line,_

 _Or else, friend, you're gonna have a bad time._

Isaac smiled as he crossed his arms. He promised. He promised he'd fight with them, but he couldn't do that, now, could he? He was tired. Tired and angry. He wanted to end this, and end this head would. He'd see it all the way to the finish this time, like he promised the others.

 _But guys like you are always just fools_

 _Come at me, try to kill me with your fancy tools_

 _Let's go, now the room gets chiller_

The air dropped in temperature quickly, as he strode into the center of the hallway, turning to focus on Dimentio better.

 _Let's go,_ _ **DIRTY TIMELINE KILLER.**_

Isaac rushed forward, the battle started.

 _Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able,_

 _Guess you've figured now that mercy's off the table._

Isaac fought, mercilessly, as Dimentio struggled to keep up with the lethe framed opponent in front of him, who showed no signs of slowing in his assault.

 _You think I might decide to stop if you stay patient_

 _But I am getting you with my DETERMINATION_

Isaac smiled, knowing he could overcome this battle with no real issue if he focused and didn't stray.

 _You're not gonna win, we'll be here together,_

 _Fighting in this judgement hall forever._

 _I know you just reset each time I beat ya',_

 _But I'll always be right back here to meet ya'._

Isaac smiled, watching Dimentio reapproach. This dance had been done so many times, as both sides struggled for victory, and their own justices.

 _I know you're made of_

 _ **Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove.**_

 _ **Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove.**_

Dimentio looked Isaac dead on. This..thing cared for his friends, and would die a thousand times over for them. What a fool.

 _This is where it stops,_

 _This is where it ends._

 _If you want to get past me,_

 _Well, you better try again._

Isaac nudged Dimentio's corpse, sighing, annoyed.

 _But no matter how I stall you,_

 _You don't give up your attack._

 _Do you just like the feeling_

 _Of your sins_ _ **CRAWLING**_ _on your back?_

Isaac looked disgusted with Dimentio kept coming back.

 _Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able._

 _You should know by now that mercy's off the table._

 _Think that you can try to spare me like I'm some pawn?_

 _Well, you didn't spare my friends, so_ _ **GET DUNKED ON!**_

Isaac lacked mercy. Dimentio killed his friends, he'd return the favor ten times as bad, in comparison.

 _I know you made my friends all disappear,_

 _But everything they cared about is why I'm here._

 _I am their_ _ **mercy**_ _, I am their_ _ **vengeance**_ _,_

 _I am_ _ **DETERMINATION.**_

 _I know you're made of_

 _ **Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove.**_

 _ **But I'm stronger than you.**_

Isaac smiled, taking Dimentio's soul, finally, and walking away, Chaos lingering in Dimentio's old body.

Isaac smirked calmly, as he murmured,

" _ **You ain't seen the last of me, Chaos. I'm just getting started."**_


End file.
